


Your Love Hurts

by Dialope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes Sir, sex injury, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialope/pseuds/Dialope
Summary: Shiro comes home after a bussiness trip and things get intense.





	Your Love Hurts

It happened after Shiro came back from a long work trip, some seminar about new food conservation in space. Keith had been planning the evening for days, listing what they will need over and over in his head.  
The shopping list was longer than life since Keith had asked Hunk to help him make dinner. He wanted to welcome Shiro in all comfort.  
keith wanted the evening to last long enough to make shiro rest but at the same time to charge him with energy for the night.

And boy, had Keith prepared for it.

He had bought an entire pack of lube, condoms in all textures and flavours, oils, cream, even cherries. Keith had a very lusty appetite that shiro loved to full fill. and the absence had done nothing else but make it grow with the passing of days and weeks.  
3 months was too much and Keith’s craving for contact had grown into a need. A need he had planned to satisfy that very night.

His cellphone announcing with soft vibrations a new message toke keith away from his assesoring of the night for the 12th time that day.

It was from shiro, his plane had arrived and he was on his way.

Keith’s heart skipped a bit with excitement. He - Hunk, actually- had prepared shiro’s favorite meal. He had put some bottles of wine in the fridge earlier and the desert was delightful enough to call it a full meal without making them feel too full.  
Keith had made sure to watch over every detail.

Manners aside, he had even put a small plug up his ass as soon as he decided there was nothing left to asses.  
It wasn't the first time he waited for shiro with such thing inside of him and it was not gonna be the last.  
Shiro loved to find out keith had been wet and ready for him. Sometimes Keith did it with shiro on the house, provoking him until he finds the little present keith had been keeping.

The oven’s clock ticked every second echoing in the house along with keith’s heart pound. The excitement had turn into anxiety and the mixed flavour of expectation, nostalgy and stress was falling hard on Keith.  
Soon enough the impatience in his body was starting to grow in his pants, ruining the surprise for his boyfriend. He had intended to play it cool.

He looked at his cell phone again. it was been a half an hour already, he should be arriving any minute.  
keith had put his -and Shiro’s - favourite red t-shirt on. It softly curved along with his body, assenting every curve his torso had to offer. A black denim made his tights looking obscene to shiro’s eyes. Keith was thick, he knew and loved provoking his boyfriend with it.

Keith was sure Shiro will find his hard on flattering but it ruined the welcoming innocent scene’s aesthetic keith had prepared. He was lying to himself if he thought that any of them were not thinking of fucking that night, that was definitely happening.

Call him a romantic but keith liked the foreplay. Seduction, flirting as if the odds needed to be bent. It added a soul and a strong smell to the act of fucking, it turned it into making love. Dressing himself for Shiro, to provoke him enough to wake that side of him that ravished Keith till he was nothing but moaning.

For so, keith couldn't afford losing the essential feeling of domesticity to a boner. He had to change his pants and ruin his whole outfit in the process.  
A frustration sign left his body as he got up from the dining table. The candles were the only thing inviting the eye to wonder in the room in it’s light.  
Walking down to the bedroom, he noticed a piece of cloth softly folded on the kitchen island.

Keith searched for it and found a black apron. A switch turned on in his brain and the image of shiro cooking appeared. It gave keith an idea.  
He put it on and checked if it was enough to hide the bulge in his pants. As long as Keith kept his ass up and back tense it’ll work.

It completed the aesthetic keith was looking for. He wondered why didn't he thought about it before.

The voice of hunk echoing like a petty reminder ‘because you don't cook’.

Keith dismissed it and walked over to the table.

When he heard keys clinclingk at the door, he stood ready with a welcoming smile and the door swung open.

‘Welcome back’ Keith said longing for his arms as he walked towards him.  
Shiro had a full suit on, vest and everything. He disposed his briefcase at the entrance table and smiled as soon as he saw Keith.

“is good to be back” Shiro spoke undoing his tie as he advanced to his boyfriend.  
Keith received him kissing him softly, but shiro grabbed his neck for more.  
Shiro kissed him intensely, an arm in his lower back to bring him closer while his other arm rested in his neck. Keith was slightly surprised at the sudden passion but did not pulled back.

He let himself be handled. Shiro undid his apron smiling at the realization it was his own. he kissed Keith’s neck and let his fingertips wonder under Keith’s shirt.

He pushed them both softly until they reached the table and stopped only to turn keith towards it.

“It smells amazing” Shiro commented kissing keith’s neck and lowering his pants.

“I made your favouri-te” Keith’s commentary melting with a moan as shiro stroked his pulsating erection.

“did you…?” Shiro asked, smile hearing in his voice as he bit keith’s lobe. “or did Hunk?” He whispered in keith’s neck before leaving a mark.  
Keith let out a moan and pumped his ass back to feel Shiro’s bulge “ I thought you might be hungry” Keith whispered as he felt his ass exposed to the cold air of the room.  
He smiled pleased when Shiro growled at the sight of the plug on his butt.

“You take such good care of me sometimes, i’m starving” Shiro said biting his shoulder and stripping his undies. Keith choked back a moan. “ Bent over.” Shiro ordered.  
Keith was already on shaky legs as he complied. Lewd noises came from Keith’s ass as Shiro pumped the toy back in and out. Keith arched his back and held himself on the table. soft cries and moans leaving him with every pulse his ass made around the plug.

“Shiro… please.” His voice muffled with moans. “it’s been months.”  
Shiro stroked him and left the toy inside him. Keith grabbed the tablecloth hard enough to make the cuttery shift and clink. He was a moaning mess and Shiro continued on pumping his hand around him.  
“did you do as i ordered?” Shiro asked, voice unmoved. “i forbid you from touching yourself didn't i?”

“Yes” Keith answered in a soft moan.

“Yes, what?” Shiro asked stopping his movements.

“Yes...” Keith tried to gather himself. “Yes,sir”. He heard Shiro moan at his answer.

A pop and a sudden shiver went down Keith's spine as shiro pulled off the plug too suddenly, leaving Keith feeling empty for a fraction of second before he felt Shiro’s cock entering him raw at once. Keith let off a strangled yell, there was no pain, he has been wet for hours and barely needed stretching.

The sudden fullness made him melt completely, he surrendered to pleasure as Shiro trusted softly into him with a growl that could perfectly be Keith’s calling to heavens. He rested in the table without much work on his part. His legs were weak and shiro was slowly growing the peace.

The whole place was filled by moans and obscene wet noises. It made keith even more wet to think they were coming out of him. It had been few months but he really missed sex. But most importantly he missed Shiro. That he was a sex god was a plus. ‘ it’s your fault’ he would accuse him, ‘you turned me into a pervert obsessed with making you cry’. Keith chuckled at the memory and Shiro brought him back with a slap in his ass. An angry pain stain forming in his butcheek. Keith let out a cry as he felt his orgasm stopped by it but his excitement growing with every pound.

Shiro was having no mercy. He pounded him hard. Skin slapping skin. His insides growing so hot he was sure they had both melted and formed into one. He felt like a fucking toy and he loved it.

Shiro had more heart than that.

Just when he started feeling his orgasm edging again Shiro bent to whisper on his ear and stopped. “i love you” he said, biting down a mark in keith’s nape. “i love you so much i missed you with my whole being, my whole body. And tonight...” he whispered as his cock left keith feeling empty and dissatisfied with a soft cry. “...tonight im gonna fuck you hard for all the nights i missed.” Shiro bit his earlobe and got up.

He turned keith around and lifted him over the table.

Keith let of a moan when he saw his boyfriend again. He felt so overwhelmed, so desperate for more contact that he just reached him with his arms like a baby, Shiro smiled tenderly at him. But instead of bending over for a kiss he took keith legs and put them over his shoulders.

Keith let out an annoyed cry, he wanted to hug and kiss him.

Shiro gave in and reached for a kiss. It was a mess of tongue and teeth.

Keith only let go of him once his cheeks were washed in spit and his lips bruised.

Breathing had become a secondary need and they were both panting.

Shiro trusted in him again and Keith arched his back with a broken cry. He was beeing mercyless now, trusting deep and hard making Keith a crying and pleading mess.

He tried to reached for his own cock but shiro slapped his hand away. A few trusts after, Shiro found his prostate and Keith was sent over the roof, into heaves, his body had reached the astral plane and with every thrust he was send even higher.

He felt his orgasm forming again, pulsing slowly around shiro’s fast and hard cook. Shiro’s soft moans increased and he bent over to face keith.

Keith started to fall back to earth as he saw the stars follow him down into his body and came with a broken yell. White stripes of cum falling to his face and stomach. he came hard enough to dirty Shiro too.

Shiro came with the view of him, an angry growl coming from his throat filled Keith with hot cum. His trust grew erratic but he didnt stop. Keith was overstimulated till the point he was starting to feel pain with each trust.

Legs shaking, knees on Shiro’s shoulders falling to the sides but he catch them and pulled them forward still enjoying his own orgam. He bent over keith and let his whole body weight crush him before a last trust. Keith moaned in complain and tensed his legs for his boyfriend to enjoy the view.

Shiro smiled smug and trusted hard with his whole being. keith screamed in pleasure but turned into pain.

There was a crack.

They both fell silent for a split second, hearts pounding. Keith could hear his brain pulsating.

“Are you okay? ”Shiro asked, worry all over his reddened face. He tired to pull back but keith cried in pain.

“no… i think its my leg” Keith answered with painful tears forming in his eyes. “i dont think its broken but it hurts really bad”.  
Shiro toke keith’s right leg delicately and kept it in place as he slipped of from keith.  
Cum started running down Keith’s ass to the floor.

“in other circumstances that would have been hot” Shiro commented, trying to light up the mood.

Keith glared at him.

“if i didn't have a broken leg, cum in my stomach - inside and outside- and a orgasmed nervous system” Keith started, swallowing his pain of. “...i’ll kick your ass”.

\-------

“You know, we will laugh of this in the future” Shiro said with the smile of a child after being naughty.

Keith sended a death glare to his direction.

“You are not the one that had to go into surgery over a SEX INJURY” Keith yelled at him full of anger and frustration.

Shiro apologized a thousand times when he called the doctor. Another thousand times in the ambulance and he continued on during so until he started to find the situation a laughing matter.

Keith couldn't agree any less.

He raised his arms in defeated defense trying to turn down his laughter.

“in my defense, you provoked me.” Shiro said.

“No, i had prepared a 3 course meal. The whole bedroom filled with aphrodisiac candles, lube and condoms. But could you wait? NO, and what's worst you didn't even taste the food!’

“Technically it was Hunk..”

“Dont interrupt me, Takashi” Keith said with a threatening voice. “ And you even…”

“ahem” A doctor appeared by the door. She gave them the results of the surgery, it have come along finely, the recovery should go smoothly and Keith could be on rehab in a few months.

“Months?” Shiro asked. “was it really that bad?” His face washed with guilt and Keith glared at him with accusation.

“Sadly, hip luxations are hard work. The patient must be treated delicately during the recovery and i’ll give you the rest of the instructions with the surgeon. But everything seems alright.”

Shiro and Keith thanked him.

“oh and , i know it’s not my business but as your doctor i suggest you being… more sweet in the future, if it happens again the consequences can be irreversible.” She said and smiled softly towards Keith. She excused herself off and Keith turned as red as a tomato.

He glared at shiro and talked to him in the most annoyed voice Shiro has ever heard.

”why am i the only one embarrassed? this is your fault!”

Shiro bursted into laughter.

“i'm sorry, i really am” he said trying to stop his laughter. And with a gathered and sincere look in his eyes he said “i’ll be more sweet in the future”.

Keith’s eyes burned in rage an shiro swore keith was so angry he would have kicked his ass if he could. It only feed more into Shiro’s laughter and it didn’t stop until the surgeon came by to tell them they couldn’t have sex for a long time.


End file.
